A Speck on the Horizon
by ebonynightwriter
Summary: be-the-peaf; Prompt #33 - He doesn't know what to think of her yet. / Mako. Korra. Bolin. The Fire Ferrets.


**Title: **A Speck on the Horizon**  
Word Count: **638**  
Summary:** [He doesn't know what to think of her yet. | Mako. Korra. Bolin. The Fire Ferrets.]

**be-the-peaf · **Prompt 033 – acceptance

-.-

Bolin is love-struck and awed, he can tell. But that's the way he is with every girl he meets and even with his _"something special"_ feeling, there's nothing Mako can see up front that's special about her. Sure, she's the Avatar, but what does that mean to him?

He just doesn't know what to think of her. Not yet.

Mako stays in the back, trailing behind his younger brother as he leads Avatar Korra to the gym. Toza was long gone by the time their match began, so they have the place to themselves and Bolin is eager to show the Avatar his moves, and takes her to shoot earth-discs into the net on the other side of the room. Mako stands by the stairs with his arms crossed, interested to see what the Avatar can do.

She shoots two discs into the net with strong but slow movements. Flat-footed, too. Bolin corrects her and she adjusts; throwing the earth-discs into the net with the tap of her boots bouncing off the floor.

And he says _"Not bad." _and he means it well enough.

She's not too impressed by his "too-cool" attitude but frankly, he doesn't really care. It's late and he doesn't have time to stand around watching his brother and a girl shoot discs into the netting all night. Even if she is the Avatar. He excuses himself, offering a slanted "pleasure to meet you", even if he doesn't _really_ mean it, and she does the same. He feels better after reaching the attic, lying down on his bed and letting his sore muscles have a rest after that grueling match.

Mako stares at the ceiling.

_They have another match tomorrow._

-.-

_Someone_ doesn't know what it means when he's told to "not bring anyone into the box" before a match. Bolin invited her (again), but there probably won't be a match held, not when Hasook's a no-good-no-show and they have no one to fill the job as their waterbender. She offers herself _(of course she does)_ and he's against the idea from the beginning. But one way or another, she gets into the uniform and they stand on the platform side-by-side, going out to meet the cheering crowd.

Mako hopes he won't regret forfeiting when he had the chance. He tells her not to try anything fancy, don't get knocked off the ring. She adjusts her helmet and gets into position–

–and throws a player over the side as soon as the bell rings.

Even his uniform can't mask the color of his skin.

-.-

He has to admit; she surprised him out there.

They had a few close calls, but in the end they win the match. The stands cheer and there's a smile on her face that just _bursting_ with joy and he doesn't know what to say, not that he's ever been good with words in the first place. So he offers her his compliments and (to Bolin's delight) a spot on the team. She's grinning from ear to ear, hardly believing him and he has to nod when she asks if it's for real. He tells her when their next practice is and she runs off, waving them goodbye and goodnight while Bolin smiles at him with an "I told you so" look.

It's late when they finally get back to the attic and Mako knows he should be tired but he's not. Instead, he can't stop thinking about the turn of events that occurred over the past few days. Korra: their new waterbender and teammate. The Avatar. Mako sits on the window, looking out to the island across the bay that up until a day ago was just a speck light on the horizon.

He doesn't know what to think of her yet, but he has a pretty good idea.

**:Fin:**

_((Wow I hate these kind of intangible prompts they always kick my butt.))__ Do you even call this a fic it's more like a bad recap idek but I guess this was a good exercise / practice with this sort-of blunt style of writing so that's good? Xo_

_****__Leave a Comment! I'd love to know what you thought of this. :)_


End file.
